Craig Sheffer
Craig Sheffer portrayed Keith Scott on One Tree Hill. He departed the show in Season 3, but has made subsequent guest appearances. Biography Craig Eric Sheffer was first seen on a nationwide basis as Ian Hayden on the daytime soap opera One Life to Live, and as the teenage son of Michael Goodwin and Leigh Taylor-Young on the 1983 prime time serial The Hamptons. His earliest starring assignment in films was as the best friend of troubled teenager Emilio Estevez in That Was Then... This Is Now (1985), a reformatory camp inmate in'' Fire with Fire'' (1986), an antagonistic rich kid in Some Kind of Wonderful (1987), and the romantic love interest of an overweight cosmetician in Baby Cakes (1989). Sheffer portrayed the lead role of Aaron Boone/Cabal in Nightbreed (1990), author Norman Maclean in A River Runs Through It in (1992), and played Heisman Trophy candidate quarterback Joe Kane in''The Program'' in 1993. Among Sheffer's other films are Fire in the Sky (1993), Head Above Water (1996), Bliss (1997), and Sleep With Me (1994) (top-billed, as the apex of a romantic triangle which included Eric Stoltz andMeg Tilly). Six years later, he played the leading role in Clive Barker's brainchild franchise sequel, Hellraiser: Inferno in (1995), In Pursuit of Honor Sheffer play's a Lt. in (1930's), United States horse cavalry with Don Johnson. Craig Sheffer is known for his portrayal of accused murderer Constant Bradley in the 1996 miniseries A Season in Purgatory and Keith Scott, the nice-guy older brother of wealthy and nefarious auto dealer Dan Scott on the CW Network series One Tree Hill. Sheffer was a regular for 3 seasons and was killed half way through season 3. He had several guest appearances in season 4. He has also been seen in the television film The Long Lost Son (2006). In 2008, Sheffer appeared longside co-star Jessica Jett in the TV show Athletics TOC Dream. Sheffer directed the feature film American Crude, a dark comedy starring Ron Livingston and Rob Schneider. The film was released on DVD in June 2008. Trivia *Graduate of York Suburban High School, York, Pennsylvania *Brother of writer Hogan Sheffer. *His hobbies are: photography, writing, and being outdoors. *In 1975 at the age 15, began competing in regional and state high school drama competitions. *In 1980 he moved to NYC at the urging of his girlfriend. But shortly after arriving he broke up with his girlfriend, lost his job and spent several weeks homeless - which included sleeping under the marble staircase in Grand Central Station. He later got back on his feet and found an agent and began getting acting jobs in commercials. *In 1985 he suffered what he described as "a nervous breakdown", and was unable to leave his home for several months. *In 1990 he claimed that he was previously diagnosed with cancer which subsequently went into remission after filming A River Runs Through It (1992). *He went to East Stroudsburg State University in East Stroudsburg, PA, to play football. He was at college for two years before he dropped out to pursue acting. *He has a daughter (with Gabrielle Anwar) Willow Anwar. She lives in Los Angeles and he goes back there as often as he can to spend time with her. However, in the early 1990s, Reyn Hubbard reportedly made several claims to have been the father of Willow Anwar. Hubbard met Gabrielle Anwar at a party. Hubbard and Gabrielle Anwar's relationship was bitter and did not end well. *His mom's name is Anna. *He was diagnosed with cancer shortly after filming Nightbreed (1990) in England. He decided to take time off to himself after the diagnosis and traveled around Europe and India. He finally returned to the US only two weeks before beginning filming on Silent Victim (1991). *Is very interested in music and enjoys writing songs and playing the guitar. External Links *Wikipedia article *IMDB profile *TV.com profile Category:Cast Members Category:Real Life Actors